I'd Be Lying
by RMG2000
Summary: To Kurt, Pcuk seems to have become a new person. Can they both be clear on what they want?


He sauntered towards me, like a predator claiming his prey. When he was about a metre away, he stopped, his eyes looking past mine into my soul, trying to decipher my emotions. Good luck with that.

'What do you want, Puck?'

'It's Noah, actually.' He took a step forward.

I took a step back.

'What, so now you've changed? Become a completely new person?'

'Pretty much.' He took a step forward.

I took a step back.

'I find that hard to believe.'

'What a shame.' This time he didn't step forward and his gaze stayed on me, intense and raw, sending shivers up my spine.

'Why did you come to me?'

He was silent, but his eyes raked over my body meaningfully before looking at me again, gauging my reaction. My blood fizzed inside of me, making my body hot and bothered. I struggled to compose myself. How could he have this effect on me?

'What, so you're gay now?'

'Bisexual, actually.' He took a step forward again.

I took a step back. I was now pressed up against the car and he was standing so close that his breath ghosted over my lips, warming my face. 'What do you want, Puck?' I said, repeating my question from earlier.

'I like you, Kurt.'

Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that it was the first time he was using my first name, but all thoughts were thrown out of my mind as his lips crashed into mine. Heat flashed down my spine and I shivered, wrapping my arms around Puck's neck and pulling him closer against me. I moaned at the feeling of him against me and his tongue dived into my mouth, tasting me. For a second I let him devour me, his warm and wet tongue messing with my thoughts. Our tongues fought for dominance, thrusting frantically. Our breaths mingled, and when I pulled away to look at him, he grabbed my ass and pulled me closer, our groins touching.

My head fell back against the car, hard, as electricity shot up my spine. Puck buried his head in my neck, arching my back as he trailed kisses down my neck. The hand that wasn't firmly kneading my butt pushed up my t-shirt. I shivered where the cold air reached my skin. I moved my hand up to his chest and pushed him away slightly. I looked at him. His lips were pink and glistening from the kissing, and his jaw was slack. His lustful eyes gazed at me in confusion. Moving quickly, I flipped him over and opened the door, pushing him into the backseat before crawling in on top of him.

Puck propped himself on his elbows and connected our lips again, immediately thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I gripped the hem of his shirt, asking for permission. When he nodded, I tugged off his shirt without hesitation. His stomach was toned, tanned and as I traced up his chest his muscles rippled. I bent my head down, kissing up his chest and following my finger until I got to his nipple. I stared at the small pink bud for a second before I closed my mouth over it, drawing a loud moan from him. Surprised, I hummed against his niple, and he arched his back into my mouth.

I pulled my mouth off with a pop and latched on to his neck, and slowly I moved my hips down against him. He jerkily rose up to meet me, both of us roaning at the friction it produced. 'More,' he panted, his head thrown back. No. I wouldn't have that. I pushed his hips back down with my free hand and brushed our hips together again, biting my lip at how good that felt. I started of with that rhythm, so that it just wasn't enough. I would make him feel good, take control, watch him fall apart.

'Please, Kurt…,' he moaned again, and I thought that I might come from that alone.

'What do you want, Puck?'

'I-_oh fuck, right there- _I want you.'

'Want me to what?' I trailed a path to his ear with my tongue and pushed it to the sensitive spot just underneath.

'_Aaaah _- anything, just touch me, _please..._'

I grinded my hips against him harder, unable to hold back anymore. He wriggled out of my hold and frantically pushed up against me, and let out a guttural moan. I reached in between us with my hand and squeezed him through his tight jeans. 'Fuck, _yes_,' he grunted. I kissed him hard then, putting all my passion into it as I sped up squeezing him. His breath came out shorter and faster, and I watched him as he threw his head back, arching his hips into my hand. 'Oh my - _Kurt!_' he screamed my name as he came into his pants, falling back onto the seats.

I watched him come down from his high, a small smile on my face. I didn't get off, but it didn't matter. 'You'll pay me back later,' I said slyly, winking at him. He got up and gave me a hard kiss, that got my dick twitching in my tight pants.

'What about now?' I practically started panting right there as he rolled us over, making sure we didn't fall off the seat. He immediately started sucking on my neck, tongueing that sweet spot just under my ear, like I did to him. I moaned, grappling at his neck, trying to pull him closer to me. He slipped a cool calloused hand under my t-shirt and played with my nipple, twisting it and squeezing it between his thumb and fore finger. 'Didn't think you would get away with that did you?' he whispered into my neck. I arched my back into his hand, biting my lip when his pink lips closed over one nipple, and his hand moved to the other. The warmth from his mouth sent shocks through my body, and I felt heat pooling at the bottom of my stomach.

Too soon though, he pulled away, undoing the buttons on my shirt and running his hand down the newly exposed skin. He sat up, straddling my hips. I watched his hand as he pulled down my zipper and pushed my pants down my legs, granting a little release for my cock. Puck squeezed me through my boxers and my eyes shot open, my head thrown back as I moaned a long, raspy moan. '_God, _you're so hot, Kurt,' he whispered into my neck as his hand reached into my boxers and fisted me.

I'd like to say that I didn't scream. That it didn't only take few seconds before I came, my come dripping from Puck's fingers which he licked clean. That I didn't see the stars that crossed my eyes as I came down from my high. But I'd be lying.


End file.
